Chapter 2
Back to Story Chapter 2 Sunmutsui: 'about card colors and types. Then a dialogue Dilligent looking student: Intruders! Don't think you can slip past our security! reward: Bite of Parfait x 1, "Unexplored Region of Hidden Beauty" 1pack x 1 '''Cujioqwa: 'Nothing 'Tok Suqui: 'Dialogue Cliquish Monster Musume: Stranger's scent...leave! reward: Bite of Parfait x1 '''Ys Suqi: Dialogue Dozing off Student: I-I fell asleep? Not good, and I'm even a part of security! reward: Bite of Parfait x1 Voida: Nothing Qilou: Nothing Mui Busei: Dialogue Mei: (I wonder if I've gotten more accustomed to battling?) Mei: (I've not been with the same Monster Musume before like that, so I'm not sure myself...) Mei: Y-You see, Fia. I'm not very accustomed to battles... Mei: Compared to the first time, how have I done? That is....have I...grown? Fia: Hmm...well, you're better than when we first partnered- Fia: -But you see, you're still restraining me, I mean, you're too cautious... Mei: I-I see... Mei: (Like I thought, it's not because of Fia the battles were easy...) Fia: It'd be nice if you had a little more faith in me Mei: S-Sorry... Fia: ... Fia: Let me see...hey, what's that on your left hand? Mei: Eh? Ah... Fia: I spotted it earlier. What's that? Some sort of tattoo? That's an amazing thing to put on you Mei: T-This is... Mei: (Even though I hid it, she found out...) Mei: You're wrong, this isn't what you're thinking... Mei: ... Fia: ...Sorry! It looks like I asked something I shouldn't have Mei: Nope, it's me who should be apologizing... Elza: Haha...This turned into something awkward... Karen: Those two are grand at creating awkwardness are they not? Elza: Haha...W-Well...But, they are good when it comes to battles right? Karen: However, as I thought, it is as she said. While being cautious is one of Mei's good points, Fia's power cannot be utilized properly like that Elza: What will happen at the Practice... Karen: This is somehow vexing Elza: Hey, weren't you supposed to follow up on that Karen? Karen: My, is my duty not to give advaice concerning decks? Karen: Problems with the Buddy are up to those two to take care of Elza: Even if you say that....is there something I can do? Karen: ...It's alos the case that if an outsider interferes, things will become needlessly complicated Karen: I would think watching over and guiding those two would be good Karen: Besides, you're taking this rather personally Elza. The amount I get invovled is just right Elza: Woah, you're cold Karen: Nngh-....U, U-U-U-Upsetting! I-I t-think of those two too... Elza: I get it. You forsake everything and make your heart like a demon's for their sake, right? Elza: Karen, so cool! Karen: W-Wha-What are you saying..! Elza you dummy! Elza: There it is! Karen's "you dummy"! Mei: What's wrong? Karen: N-Nothing at all! Karen: Good grief, it's just Elza the dummy's usual antics throwing me off... Mei: Huh? Mei: Ah, that reminds me. Where's Grace-san? Until a while ago she was out right? Elza: Yeah, but until arriving at Ginuuma, except for battles, she'll stay in her card Elza: So, when a battle ends she immediately returns to her card Karen: Inside, magic energy isn't consumed, and it's a very comfortable place for a Monster Musume I hear Mei: That's thanks to the goddess of creation Credeio-sama isn't it? Karen: Yes, as it's conveyed, it was for the sake of Monster Musume that she made the cards Elza: If that's such a great place, why doesn't Fia enter a card? Fia: Ehh, I prefer the outside. Thanks to the long-awaited Tiny Quartz there's no need to worry about my magic energy running out Fia: Well, it varies. If my magic energy gets dangerously low, then I would have no choice but to enter my card Elza: Even though Monster Musume are stronger than humans, they still have inconveniences don't they? Elza: Aw~ I want to talk with Grace sooon. When will we arrive in Ginuuma? Elza: Are we there now? Karen: Please peruse the map and see for yourself Elza: You think I can read it? Mei: Elza's not very good at reading maps, remember? Karen: I was the dummy for asking that wasn't I... Karen: ...Here is where we are currently. Are you understanding this? Elza: Ohh..I see. Karen, amazing Mei: Karen really can do anything and everything. I'm envious Karen: ...It is not as you say. I am merely mother and father's, the Phiela family's daughter, and It is just myself working hard to not shame them Elza: That "hard work" probably isn't rewarded is it? Yep, Karen is amazing! Mei: (Karen produces perfect results. I just give up from the start...) Fia: ... Fia: Hey~ Aren't you hungry? Let's get to Ginuuma already! Karen: That's so isn't it. By keeping up this pace we will arrive before lunch, I think Fia: Alright! Anuqua: about skills Kuswatsuu: Dialogue Cheerful Student: Ah, you want to pass here~? No that's no good, I won't let you pass~! Reward: Bite of Parfait x1 Ocuqua: Dialogue Student hearing voices: The radiowave orders....no one will pass Reward: Bite of Parfait x1, "Unexplored Region of Hidden Beauty" 3Pack x1 Futswei: '''1 Fresh Parfait '''Gatouma: some money Spooqua: Card Pack Quafo: Card Pack Ginuuma: here will trigger a set of cutscenes Fia: Here we are! Grace: It's good to be able to come out without worrying about magic. Fia: Hey, what's the specialty here? Let's go try it! Mei: Uh, OK, I guess... Karen: It would be polite to present ourselves to the Ginuuma Academy first. Elza: Yeah! That way we can get a guided tour of Ginuuma's most delicious places to eat, right? Fia: Oh, that's right. Karen: Perhaps we'll receive permission? Let's go. ... Elza: It's quite the different ambience from Cunaguva... Karen: The city's distinguishing features are apparent aren't they. Mei: (Certainly, the atmosphere is completely different...) Mei: (What's this...?) Fia: What's with the hangdog expression? Are you tired or something? Mei: Oh, I'm OK. Thanks for asking. Mei: Although it's entirely different, somehow... it feels the same as Cunaguva. Fia: Huh? Fia: Sorry, I don't get it. What kind of feeling? Mei: You know, a warm, safe... coccooned feeling... Mei: Not just like a warm temperature, a blanket... a warm bath... but different as well... Mei: ...is...what I want to say... Sorry, I just can't find the right words. Mei: Well, it's just that it's the same feeling as in Cunaguva. Fia: It's the same academy. I wouldn't think that would be a problem, would it? Mei: Hmm...maybe. I'm sure you're right. Fia: It's not a bad feeling, is it? So it's OK, yeah? Mei: Yeah. ???: You must be the kids who've come for the off-campus exercises. Mei: Y-Yes! Eileen: Welcome to Ginuuma. I'm Eileen, student representative. Good to meet you. Mei: Good to meet you. Elza: Wow! Welcomed by a representative. Cool! Eileen: You're our guests from Cunaguva. Guest players. It's a matter of course. Eileen: And besides, it's always good to see the face of one's opponent, isn't it? Mei: Huh? You're...? Eileen: That's right. So in that sense, it's nice to meet you. Mei: Y-Yes. I'll try my best... Elza: That smile seems a bit forced, Mei. Karen: Mei's a shy person. It didn't just start now. Elza: So you're alike in that regard then? Karen: What are you trying to say? Elza: Oh, nothing. Karen: ... Eileen: Well, after the introductions, shall we have something to eat? Fia: At the most delicious place, okay!? Eileen: Of course, would you expect anything else? Eileen: And then, as soon as we're finished eating, shall we try a battle? Mei: Eh? Elza: With pleasure! Fia: Is it good to exercise directly after a meal? Eileen: Woah, what composure! Just go gently with me please! Karen: As for me, I'm an apprentice researcher. I'd love to talk with everyone in the Ginuuma research course when it's possible. Eileen: Of course. Is it OK if we do it after the battle though? Karen: Yes. Thank you for your help. Eileen: Alright then. Come on, I'll show you the way. ... Mei: ... Elza: Mei, are you mentally prepared for this? Mei: Y-Yeah. Elza: Don't tense up. Now, take a deep breath! Fia: Ready? Mei: Yeah. Let's do it, Fia! Fia: Right! Eileen: Alright then, let's have fun and play fair! ... Mei: We lost... Fia: ... Fia: N-...Now look... Mei: I'm sorry, Fia. It's my fault we were defeated. Fia: No... Mei: Although Rhiane sensei encouraged me, I guess it's something I'm just no good at after all. Fia: No, that's not true... Mei: It's always been true. I've always been playing catch-up with the other kids! Mei: I really don't draw on your power at all. Fia: Y-Yeah, but hey... Mei: With me, it's no fun at all, Fia! Mei: When you go back to Cunaguva, you can request that Rhiane sensei dissolve your partnership with me! Mei: I'm truly sorry... Fia: Will you just LISTEN! Mei: Eep! Fia: If you'd been listening before instead of yammering on like that... Gah, so annoying! Fia: You and I are partners! Isn't losing also my responsibility!? Mei: But... Fia: But nothing! I wasn't even able to follow your orders, so it's my fault too! Fia: By saying it was your fault, you expected it all to just work out, just like that!? Mei: I'm s-sorry... Fia: Don't apologize! Mei: B-But... you're angry! Fia: I'm not! Okay, I am angry! Fia: I just find it so frustrating when you go on with all that shit! Fia: So hesitant and worried! So even in the battle you were hesitating!? Mei: ...sorry. Fia: Enough already! We made some good moves. Do you want to just piss it all away!? Mei: Huh? Fia: The bottom line is that it was a good battle, even though we lost! Fia: So you didn't know what was what, but I still had fun! Fia: You could be the strongest master in Ginuuma, but with no battle experience, you won't win! Fia: So it was a good battle. You've got talent! Fia: You lacked experience and courage! That's acquired through this kind of practice! Fia: Partner! Mei: R-Right... ... Fia: I owe the kid that much at least. ... Karen: Yes. Have a good day! Elza: Huh...!? Mei: I-It hurts, Fia. Fia: Hush now! Mei: O-Okay. Eileen: Oh my...are those two okay? Karen: Yeah, probably. Elza: Probably!? Grace: That feeling's alright! Karen: It's good to have a nice thoughtful tete-a-tete together. Elza: It would be good if it went smoothly... Eileen: I agree with Karen-chan. Those two are fine. Elza: ... Eileen: I'm sure I've had that kind of feeling with my partner as well. Elza: Is that so? Eileen: Yes. Although it wasn't there, I've experienced that kind of thing. Eileen: Until two people come back it seems as if we're not going to get along. Karen: So then, I'd love to meet everyone in the research course. Eileen: Sure, let's go. Elza: ... ... Fia: It was bad, just now, wasn't it. Saying those things of you without knowing anything about you. Mei: No. You spoke truly, Fia... Fia: Tell me... us as partners... Monster Girls... do you hate it all? Mei: No! I don't! Not at all! Fia: I see. That's good. In that case you're going to make a good master. Fia: I think you understood what I wanted to say, although I didn't use the right words. FIa: Although I spoke so bluntly? Fia: I guess you're someone who tends not to voice their own thoughts so much. Mei: Yeah... Fia: Because it was so suddenly decided that we would be partners, we made it all this way without knowing anything about each other. Mei: Mm. Fia: So then... I kept thinking we'd talk it over. But we left it a bit late. Fia: You've no courage-- no, it might be that you just didn't realise it until you lost a battle. Fia: Well, standing here talking about it isn't going to do anything. Fia: It's good that you don't hate this, wouldn't you say? Mei? Mei: ... Mei: It's...not good. I don't hate the Monster Girls, but it's not good. Fia: Why? Mei: When I was little, I was attacked by a Monster Girl... Fia: ... Mei: I was injured, as was my mother, who tried to save me... Mei: After that, I was bedridden with shock, and had scary nightmares... Mei: From that incident. So I'm not scared of Monster Girls, I understand them, but... Mei: But that incident is never far from my thoughts... Fia: So you feel bitter towards Monster Girls then. Mei: Absolutely... I'm sorry for not saying anything before. Mei: But it's passing strage, isn't it, that someone who feels bitter towards Monster Girls should want to become a Master. Fia: Not at all. Thanks for talking about it. It makes me happy to know more about you. Fia: That scar on your hand? Is that from when you were attacked, too? Mei: Yeah... Fia: It's good that you came out of it OK. It was thanks to your mother saving you, right? Mei: Yeah. Fia: Your mother is pretty awesome. Mei: You got that right! Mother is my inspiration! I really want to turn out just like her! Mei: But... Fia: Huh? I don't understand why you should feel down about that... Mei: Because... Mother is REALLY awesome. Mei: They say she is the best Master since the founding of the Academy. Fia: Ah, so that's who she is. Yeah, I've heard talk that she's amazing. Mei: And as for Father, he is a great researcher... Mei: Meanwhile, their daughter is absolutely useless... Fia: It must be hard to have such amazing parents... Fia: But you know, we Monster Girls don't even have anyone to call parents... Mei: Monster Girls are born from "The Second Hammer" aren't they. Fia: Yeah. So the feeling one has toward parents, that pressure? I guess I lack a proper understanding of it. Mei: Is that so... Fia: So that amazing mother you want to turn out like? Mei: Yeah. Fia: Having a goal to emulate her and getting depressed about it, isn't that a little strange? Fia: As for what you want to turn into, isn't it "Amazing Mei, just like her mother" not just "Mei's mother"? Fia: Since you and your mother are different people, I think that so is what you are going to turn into. Fia: You are Mei, not your mother. Mei: Y-Yeah... Fia: Oh! I wasn't saying that you couldn't turn out amazing because you're Mei! Fia: I meant, you could turn out amazing just by being yourself, right!? Mei: Right, thank you. I understood what you meant. Fia: R-Really? ...Good. Fia: Yeah. Anyway, your mother is an amazing person! Mei: ?? Fia: I mean, if it weren't for your mother, you and I would never have met, right? Fia: If you had died when you were little, you wouldn't even have met Elza and Karen. Fia: So, she's amazing, no? Mei: Yeah! It was thanks to Mother that we were put together as buddies! Fia: Well, it's not fair for this conversation to be one-sided, is it. Fia: I'll tell you my story too. Fia: This is something special, Monster Girls won't tell anyone but a partner they truly believe in. Mei: O-Oh. Fia: I'm going to let you see my true power. of Card Rubbing this is how you power up your cards. They get a stat boost by playing a successful 'scratch' mini-game. There is a 'tension gauge' on the left of the screen which fills up if you rub the weak spots. If you only get a weak visual effect where you are rubbing, try looking for another location to get a stronger one. There are four types of touching: “Touching” (top left illustration) = touching gently once, “Tapping” (bottom left illustration) = repeated touching, “Rubbing” (top right illustration) = stroking the screen, “Pinching” (bottom right illustration) = pinch using two fingers. When you rub well against the weak spots the tension gauge greatly increases, and the “Holy Touch” occurs. When “Holy Touch” occurs, the scratch fairy “Otton”, in the top left of the screen, will change its state. When Otton’s excitement level reaches a crescendo, there’s special time. “Extreme Rub” is triggered. In “Extreme Rub” mode, you’ll see that there are multiple weak spots which rapidly appear, and many “Holy Touches”. If you don’t quickly find the weak spots, Otton’s excitement level will subside. During “Extreme Rub”, rubbing the front and back touch screens by sandwiching them will significantly increase the tension gauge. You need to rub up and down before the end of “Extreme Rub” time. Card Rub Mei: Amazing...! So this is your true power! Fia: Nope, it's our power. Fia: I told you, it won't happen except with a partner that you truly believe in. Mei: I see, it's our buddy power...! Fia: But I couldn't say whether you also believed in me so... Fia: So if I were a Lost and someone asked "who's your master!?" and I'd have to stop myself from punching him. Mei: H-Huh!? You're Lost!? Fia: No! Absolutely not! I was talking hypothetically! Fia: Me, I absolutely don't want to do things that scare you or bring you grief. Fia: Mei, I will absolutely protect you, because I believe in you. Mei: Thank you... is that a promise? Fia: My promise is to absolutely protect you! That's my pride! Fia: So there! Mei: Ha ha... My buddy, sooo reliable! Fia: R-Right? Fia: Well, let's go back. The others might be worrying about you. Mei: Oh! You're right. Let's go! ... Fia: Wait! Mei: W-What is it? Fia: Something's up... I smell trouble. Mei: You smell trouble...? Demon Girl: ... Mei: (One of the Lost Monster Girls...!) Fia: Mei, get down! Demon Girl: ... Fia: (She's not attacking? What does that mean...?) ???: What's this interesting thing that I've found, I wonder? ???: What's this? A child in this kind of place. Mei: What!? She's acting together with the Lost? ???: A child from the local academy? Mei: W-Who are you...? ???: ...Well, whatever you like. ???: ...Yes, you will be the vessel. Mei: What!? Battle Fia: Erk! Mei: Fia! Fia: Run Mei! This woman's dangerous! Mei: But...! You run too! ???: Ohhh, that's a pity. I don't care about the Monster Girl, but I do want you. ???: A vessel to operate freely on my behalf. Fia: Mei! Mei: Ooo...! Mei: (Father, Mother...! Help me...!!) ???: Meeeeei!! Elza: Uh..Uhhh...! M...Mei...! Mei: Elza!? ???: Oh dear, one of their own has jumped in. ???: Hm, yes, you'll do. Elza: Erk...! Ahh...! Elza: Aaaaaargh! Mei: Elza! Elza! Elza: ... Mei: E... Elza...? ???: Yes, that looks like it turned out well enough. ???: With the vessel in my hands, it's time to go. ???: By the way... What about this "Ginuuma"? Elza: Yes. Mei: E...Elza!? What's wrong Elza!? Fia: She's become Lost... Mei: What!? That's... Fia: After them! Elza's in trouble! Fia: That wrong feeling that you felt in Ginuuma, its them! Mei: Y-Yes! Let's go! back to the Academy Mei: Elza... Where could you have gone? Fia: I'm ashamed to say it, but even if we find them there is not much we can do against them... Fia: We'll need the help of the Ginuuma Guardian! Mei: Yeah, we should tell Eileen-san that there are intruders! Mei: Let's go to the Academy! I think she's still there. Fia: OK! Master! ... Eileen: Ugh...! Elza: ... Mei: What's happening, Elza!? Eileen: Aaaargh...! Eileen: ... Mei: Eileen-san...? Mei: (Eileen-san has become Lost as well...?) Karen: M-Mei...! Please help us stop Elza! Mei: What's happened!? Karen: She stole Ginuuma's Magus Quartz! Karen: And that's not all, when Irene and the other Ginuuma students went to stop them, Grace and the Monster Girls with her hurt them badly...! Karen: What a fiasco...! What am I going to tell Father... Karen: Elza! Elza and the Monster Girls with her! What are they up to? Do you know!? Elza: ... Karen: You, you're acting really strangely. Why don't you say something!? Elza: ...Heh. Karen: W-Wait! Eileen: You aren't going anywhere. You'd just be a hindrance... Eileen: I won't go easy on you! Mei: Eileen-san!? Karen: Eileen...? You as well, what are you trying to say? Fia: Talk about it later! First we have to do something about Eileen! Karen: W-What do we do!? Fia: F-For the time being... Fia: We fight! We'll show 'em what for! Fia: We can look at the fine detail afterwards! Mei: (Even though I'm worried about Elza, if we don't stop Eileen...!) Mei: Please Fia! Lend me your power! Fia: Of course! Use it well! Battle Eileen: Heugh...! Mei: I... I won...!? Mei: Eileen-san! Please, wake up! Mei: Eileen-san! Eileen: ...Unh... M... Mei-chan...? Eileen: ...I ...I... really...? Fia: She's back! We did it, Mei! Mei: We did it... Karen: W-What happened to them? Elza, and Eileen too... Mei: (This 'Elza' is not Elza...) Fia: They've become Lost... Karen: Lost...!? Fia: We're being attacked by a strange person who took Monster Girls and turned them into Lost. Fia: She said she was going to use Mei as an instrument or something... Mei: Then Elza came along. But... Mei: She protected me, but she became lost in my place... Karen: So, something like that...